The Mecha Signer
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: Tetsuya Miyabi [OC] was chosen to be the host of the Life-stream Dragon otherwise known as the Sacred Gear, Armour Foundry. He'll have to fight the Dark Signers along with his new allies and teammates. Mostly OC cast. (May change summary once I come up with a better one).


"" - Speech

'' - Thought

[] - Phone

**[] - Dragon/ Sacred Gear**

...

A black haired young man lay, blue eyes half open in a dazed state on, an operating table, his hands and feet strapped down as a pale skinned middle aged man with short white hair and a lab coat chuckled as he looked at the medical equipment hooked up to him.

"Excellent…Seems he's got a better chance for survival then any of the last batch" He mused with a dark smile, picking up a syringe full of red liquid as he continued

"The Valac Clan's power is so intriguing and soon I will fully understand it…I know you were sedated boy, but I figured you should at least learn that this is for the better good of the world."

"Katsuragi-sama, the infusion machine is ready for the latest batch of subjects" A stoic female voice spoke up, the doctor turning to see a young woman with lilac hair in a bob cut, with glassy pink eyes and dressed in a simple white dress.

"Ah…Chi-chan, just wait for me to add this one and we'll start on the next stage" Dr. Smith spoke, injecting the syringe into the arm of the unconscious young man, his body convulsing in pain as a silent scream left his lips before he collapsed back onto the table.

Chi moved to help Katsuragi wheel the operating table out of the room and into a white room which had several other lying unconscious, young men and women all who had been kidnapped for the experiments.

The scientist smiled to himself as he glanced to Chi, the young woman had been one of the few survivors from previous tests but she had suffered complete memory loss along with being unable to manifest the power of the Valac Clan. He had been about to get rid of her but the high level of demonic energy she could release allowed him to use the machine which would infuse demonic energy and turn the subjects gathered into half-devils that should be able to use the Metal manipulation that the Valac Clan was famous for.

"Chi-chan, wait till I've left and then start the infuser" Katsuragi spoke, moving to leave the room and observe through the shielded windows where all the monitoring equipment was placed alongside.

"Yes sir!" Chi replied, her gaze moving to the large metal disc on the ceiling of the room, a thick metal cable running towards the machine which she would be in control of and use her own.

The machine had two holes which were large enough for someone to put there arms into along with a small monitor so someone could contact the person who would become the power source for the infuser machine.

Placing her arms into the two holes, Chi gripped the two thick hand holds tightly before the screen flickered to live to show Katsuragi sitting at a computer as he gave her the nod to begin. Pushing her demonic energy into the machine, she saw the whole room bathed in pink-purple energy several cries of pain from the now awake subjects filling her ears, yet were easily ignored as she continued to increase the amount of demonic energy inside the room.

…

Inside the pitch black darkness, a large yellowy brown western dragon slept peacefully, its four medium sized wings on it back and a blade like lance sticking out of the red scales covering its left forearm while its tail ended in a spade shape.

It started to feel the pain its host was in grow stronger and stronger as its silver-grey eyes snapped open in concern, its mind traversing the memories of its host before picking the first one which would be suitable for its power as it knocked out its host to protect them.

**[Just rest Tetsuya…Hmm, I wonder what this Shining Gundam can do]**

…

The black haired young man, Tetsuya, dropped back onto the stretcher he lay on, mostly white plate like armour starting to form over his body, blue over his forearms and chest, as his eyes snapped open to show silver glowing pupils before a mech-style helmet formed over it, two yellow antennae sticking up at the front. The human sized Shining Gundam easily broke his restraints before standing up as Katsuragi shouted while alarms blared around the whole facility.

{Chi…!} The half devil turning shocked at looking at the armoured figure, who charged towards her with fist drawn back. Chi dodged the attack only for it to hit the infuser machine instead and ripping a hole into it. The armoured Tetsuya ripped the whole device off the wall and throwing it at the protective glass making a spider web of cracks to form over it.

The wails of pain from the other subjects stopped as the armoured mech's left arm was pointed at Chi, a beam of energy shooting out from the cannon mounted on it and destroying half the room while missing her.

Another beam build up from bullet to ricochet off its helmet and making the armoured being turn and blast a large hole into the side of the room and burning a few hairs on Chi's head as she pointed a handgun towards it.

"Chi-chan distract him so I can get away" Katsuragi called, scrambling to leave the room only for a beam of energy to lance through the walls around them and just miss Katsuragi as the dragon roared out

**[How dare you experiment on innocent people?]**

Its head turns enough to see the other subjects escaping through the large hole it had made beforehand before raising its own arms as a shield against Chi's gunshots before swinging a fist at her as the armoured Tetsuya escaped through the same hole the other subjects had used.

Outside was a small sloped hill which was cast in orange light of evening. It looked around to see the other subjects rushing down the hill as the armoured figure charged after them with heavy footsteps. After several feet it skidded to a halt before turning around and twin beams of energy from its arms, plums of smoke and flames starting to fall out of it of the building they the subjects had been held in.

The armoured being's shoulders heaved as it took in deep breathes, spotting several people rushing towards it. After a moment of thought it turned and quickly charging down the hill as blasts of demonic magic collided with the ground around it as it did its best to dodge only for an explosion to throw it forwards as parts of the armour started to fall off.

"Vincent, Cloud, take out those guards!" A young woman wearing a white tank top, black flared jeans and a black biker jacket spoke, rushing forwards with a dark haired man with a tri-barreled revolver and a red cloak and a young man with spiky blonde hair and a large buster sword.

"Right" Vincent spoke coolly, shooting at there attackers as Tifa moved to pick up Tetsuya as the blonde added countered

"How's the kid?"

"He's alright probably just drained from breaking the others out" Tifa called back, rushing back towards the large airship that had bought them there.

…

Tetsuya woke up with the beeping of his alarm clock, wishing he not dreamed about what had happened when he was younger. His hands moved to mess with his black hair which he'd grown out into a long fringe which covered his left eye from view and stopped just shy of reaching his lips. The right side of his fringe spikes downwards to cheek level on the side allowing his blue eye to be seen.

He was only dressed in a t-shirt and shorts which showed his five foot seven, thin lean frame as a male voice spoke up inside his head

**[Today's your first at school so you should get ready]**

"I know Larmore, just need a moment…" Tetsuya replied quietly, taking a moment to look at his slightly shaking hands before moving to grab his school uniform and head to the shower.

Larmore was a dragon, known as the Life Stream Dragon and lived inside of Tetsuya's Sacred Gear which was called [Armour Foundry] and had the ability to create armour for the user. When Larmore first woke up he'd quickly took control to save him by forming a suit of armour based on Shining Gundam over Tetsuya's body and then controlling Tetsuya to get him to escape.

A long soak in the shower calmed Tetsuya's nerves as he moved to look into the steamed up bathroom mirror, I hand moving to wipe off the condensation as he looked at his own appearance but more staring at his left pale yellow eye which was barely noticeable between the gaps of his fringe as he sighed "I can't believe my eye changed colour cause of it"

**[Tifa-san did offer to get you a contact to cover it]** Larmore spoke up, Tetsuya moving his fringe to cover his eye again as he replied

"The last time I wore one my eye was itchy…I couldn't even focus on training that day"

Tetsuya took his time with getting dressed, a white dress shirt with a red tie, a blue blazer, black slacks and smart shoes were his school uniform. Tifa had gave him a choice of which school he would go to now and he'd chosen Sakura High School rather then Kuoh Academy as he'd rather not get mobbed by girls especially with his condition which meant he didn't know how long he had left.

**[You know you should let your parents know you're safe. They are probably worried sick]** Larmore spoke up, Tetsuya sighing as he moved to his apartment's kitchen to start cooking his breakfast with a flare that anyone watching would recognise as being extremely talented as he replied

"I will… Larmore, I just need to figure out what to say to them"

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were cleaned, Tetsuya slung his school bag over his shoulder before checking he had the essentials and starting on his way to school.

…

Tetsuya looked over the four story building of Sakura High School, his eyes taking notice of the average mix of students chatting away dressed in the same uniform, although the girls had a black shirt instead of slacks and a red ribbon instead of the tie.

'Guess I should find out which class I'm going to be in' He thought to himself as he made his way over the school grounds, feeling the looks of other students on him but Tetsuya was glad that Larmore had taken to suppressing his aura so he could blend in.

Looking down from the second floor and a room that looked to be a combination of a club room and an art classroom was a buxom five foot six young woman with golden blonde waist length hair and golden yellow eyes. Her school uniform had the top two buttons of her blouse open to offer a generous view of her cleavage, the black skirt barely reached halfway down her thigh and black stockings and smart shoes finished her look.

"The new guy looks mysterious, right Mordred-chan?" She spoke, licking her lips as she glanced to the European looking five foot five young woman next to her who had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Her modest bust and athletic figure shown off by the white blouse and blue blazer, black knee length skirt, white ankle socks and smart brown shoes.

"Hmm…I guess so, Mae?" Mordred replied with a small blush, Mae smiling as she added

"Has he struck your interest Mordred-chan?"

"No way" Mordred replied annoyed, Mae giggling in response before a friendly female voice spoke up from behind them.

"Is everything alright you two?" The young woman looked a year older then Mordred and Mae, with spiky shoulder length orange hair and bright blue eyes. She stood at five foot nine and had a curvy figure which all of the female students envied and was dressed in a white blouse with a red ribbon tied in a bow at the collar, a blue blazer and a black ruffled skirt which stopped just short of her knees, white thigh high socks and black smart shoes.

Standing next to her was a five foot eight young woman with thigh length red hair, the side bangs of which reached down to her ample chest, and bright blue eyes. Her school uniform was like Mordred's except she had a ribbon tied in a bow at her blouse collar.

"It's nothing Saria-sama, Chidori-san. Mae is just ogling the new guy" Mordred replied, jutting her head out of the window as Mae added

"He's come inside now so if we're lucky he might be in our class" Saria smiled kindly to the two girls, brushing a stray lock of orange hair behind her ear as she spoke

"I heard there was going to be a new student but there didn't seem to be anything special from his school records"

"Ufufu…is our Master interested in him as well" Mae asked with a teasing giggle as Saria blushed slightly as she glanced away, Mordred arching an eyebrow in curiosity as Saria replied embarrassed

"I was just curious about the new student…"

"Really…You seemed rather interested in his photograph yesterday" Chidori teased, making Saria blush as she was about to retort only for the bell to ring and making the quartet left there club room, heading to there own classrooms.

…

"I'm Miyato Tetsuya, please look after me" Tetsuya spoke calmly, his eyes trailing around the room as the class whispered, the teacher frowning slightly at the short introduction as he looked over the classroom for a spare seat. The middle aged male teacher's eyes stopped at the seat next to Mordred as he pointed towards her as he spoke

"Why don't you take a seat next to Pendragon-san?" Tetsuya nodded, moving towards the blonde who spared a quick glare to the teasing grin that Mae had. Mordred found her cheeks redden before turning back to see Tetsuya sitting down at his desk on her left and waited for the lesson to start before she introduced herself with a polite tone

"I'm Pendragon Mordred, nice to meet you, Tetsuya-san"

"You too, Pendragon-san" Tetsuya replied with a small nod before turning to focus on the lesson. Mordred turned back to the lesson herself, sparing a glance to see Mae grinning amused towards her from nearer the front of the class before paying attention to the teacher.

…

"You know your staring at him again?" Mae spoke in a teasing tone, Mordred blushing embarrassed as she turned back to see another two young women giggling amused.

One had pink twin tails which reached down to her chest and was held in dark blue ribbon and warm brown eyes. She had a slender five foot six figure and modest bust which was noticeable from her school uniform. This was Vicky Gale.

The other young woman had brown hair held in a ponytail which reached down to her chest and light brown eyes. She stood at the same height as Vicky and had a more athletic figure then her. This was Yuki Sango.

"Geez…I'm just curious, he's been studying and writing stuff most of lunch and even in class he's not much of a talker" Mordred replied annoyed, drawing confused looks from the others as Vicky countered

"Maybe he's just trying to get a head start on his homework"

"He could just be a little shy as well" Yuki added thoughtfully, letting her gaze wander onto Tetsuya as he sat working on something on another table in the cafeteria, an empty bento box slightly sticking out of his school bag as he continued writing things down.

"Mou~ don't say he's one of these bookworm types" Mae spoke with a pout, her eyes trailing over Tetsuya as she tried to pick up some sort of sense from him before smirking as she added quietly

"I think he's got a Sacred Gear" The trio of young women gave her a surprised look at Mae's words, figuring that Saria would want to hear about this later.

…

Saria looked out of the window from her club room, her brow furrowed in concentration as she focused her gaze onto Tetsuya's form as she asked "So you think he's got a Sacred Gear, Mae?"

"Yep…something about his aura just tells me so, Saria-sama" Mae answered with a pleasant shudder at the idea of having a guy amongst there group as she watched Tetsuya leaving the campus. Chidori was making cups of tea for Mordred, Vicky and Yuki who were giving curious glances to there King as Chidori asked

"Are we going to get a new member soon then?" Saria turned to face the others, a thoughtful look on her face as she replied

"Maybe…Firstly we have to make sure Miyabi Tetsuya-kun has a Sacred Gear and if he'll work well with our group. Mordred, what was he like in class?"

Mordred sipped at her cup of tea for a moment, setting it back down as she answered "He seems to be hardworking and focused on his studies..."

"He seemed to keep to himself as well if lunch is any indication" Vicky added with a sad look, Mordred nodding as she continued

"He only really talked if spoken too but I guess he's could just be shy"

"Some of the rumors starting up call him mysterious with his long fringe over his left eye…not sure if its there or he's hiding something" Yuki spoke up, Chidori looking interested as she spoke

"Maybe we should get to know him better before jumping into things with him…? But it would be rather fun having a new member" Saria nodded in agreement, glancing her gaze to the small table between the two sofas in the room which held a chess board with an uncompleted set of pieces on one side. The uncompleted set was a ruby red and only had a Queen, Bishop, Rook and five Pawn Pieces set out.

"Mordred try and get closer to Tetsuya-kun and see what he's like, Mae keep an eye on him outside of class just in case he gets attacked" Saria spoke, Mordred and Mae nodding in agreement as Mae asked

"Do you want me to start now or…?"

"Start tomorrow…We've got an order about a group of ogres hiding in a warehouse just outside of the town" Saria answered earning a solemn look from the others as Yuki asked sadly

"They've been attacking humans?" Saria nodded seriously in response.

…

[So you got the information right, Tetsuya?] A cool male voice spoke up from the phone, the young man was holding to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll get to that now Cloud-san…It's the least I can do especially after all you and the others have done for me" Tetsuya replied solemnly as he walked along the streets, the evening sun setting overhead as Cloud replied

[Its fine we wanted you to be able to control your power…Just look after yourself a group of ogres aren't something to let your guard down against]

"I will do" Tetsuya spoke, a small smile on his face as slipped his phone back into the pocket of his black jeans. The rest of his clothes consisted of a pair of red and black sneakers, blue t-shirt and black body warmer.

It took him ten minutes to reach a quiet part of town, several streets away from the amusement park where the half devil was rampaging at as he stepped into the alleyway as Larmore spoke up **[The warehouse is just a few streets away]**

"Good…give me the Custom Shining armour" Tetsuya spoke with a sad tone, white armour clicking together over his body.

White armoured boots with red soles, armoured greaves and hip guards. A blue chest plate which covered most of his torso, white rounded shoulder guards with red trim and white armour forming over his arms. His forearms had a blue plate covering the small cannon that was mounted on each forearm and white gauntlets covering his hands. On the underside of each forearm was the hilt of a beam sabre which he'd made so it would be easy for him to grab. A rounded helmet covered his head from view, two strips of gold running from above the green visor, which allowed him to see, in a V shape. Set on his back was a small blue box with circular holes which was actually two small jets sticking out from the bottom.

Tetsuya took a moment to look over his armour, taking a few testing moves as he had modified it with Larmore's help since the last time he had equipped it.

**[Looks like it's easier to move in it then the last version]** Larmore spoke up curiously, a mental agreement was all he got from Tetsuya as the young man used the jet pack to fly up onto the roof before starting towards the area where the demonic energy was surging.

'Larmore did you include the voice distorter?' Tetsuya mentally asked, Larmore smiling as he replied

**[Of course…I figured it would be useful with the devils in the area]**

'I hope they didn't pick up on my demonic energy' Tetsuya thought to himself as he started to run along the rooftops as Larmore answered his concerns

**[It's impossible to hide all the presence of a Sacred Gear but it should be considered low level enough that they won't bother with it and I hid your demonic energy as well while at school]**

'Thanks Larmore' Tetsuya mentally replied before flying off in the direction of the energy.

…

Tetsuya walked into the warehouse calmly while looking around to see a gang of thugs sitting about as the leader of the group, a seven foot tall bald headed man, sneered as he spoke "Looks like we've got a guest, boys"

The group of twenty men all dropped what they were doing to look at Tetsuya as he spoke **"Drop the act Ogres…You have been feeding on the humans here and I will not allow you to continue"**

Dark chuckles filled the warehouse, the leader laughing even loudly as there clothes started to rip and tear as there bodies grew to be bulky eight feet tall with various shades of green/brown bodies.

"HAHAHA! You think one puny human in armour can destroy us" The leader roared in laughter, one of the ogres try and attack Tetsuya from behind only for him to turn and swing his arm upwards to meet it. An orange triangle shaped energy blade erupted into life from the underside of Tetsuya's left wrist, the blade three feet long, as it cut through the ogre's hand up to his forearm, dark blood erupting from the wound as the blade flickered out while the hilt moved from out of the armour into his grip before the blade reformed.

**"Who's next?"** Tetsuya asked as he slashed through the injured ogre's waist as the hilt for his other sword dropped into his right hand as an identical blade appeared.

"GET HIM!" The leader roared in anger, ogres charging at Tetsuya who took a stance with his left sword horizontally before him while his right sword was held over his head.

The first attacker lost his right leg to Tetsuya's energy sword before the other stabbed through its throat as he turned to swing his first sword through a steel girder that was swung at his side. The ogre's eyes widened as a beam of energy from Tetsuya's right arm cannon lanced through its chest, the sword held in a reverse grip.

Tetsuya jumping back from another two ogres who smashed there fists into the ground, aiming his arm cannons at them before shooting a blast of orange energy into there heads.

**[Looks like we've got an audience]** Larmore spoke up, Tetsuya glancing back to see the group watching him before charging forwards into the remaining ogres.

Saria looked confused and surprised as she watched the mostly white armoured figure charge back into the group of ogres, beam sabers cutting easily through there tough skins as Chidori spoke up "Looks like we got beaten here…"

"Yeah it looks so, Chidori…" Saria spoke up, her attention focusing on the fight.

"Whoever that is, is really good with a sword" Vicky spoke with interest as she watched Tetsuya dual wield his beam sabers against the dwindling group. Mae pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust as she mumbled to herself

"I could've been following Tetsuya-kun instead of having to watch this"

Mordred sighed at hearing Mae's comment, her eyes focused on the fight as she spoke "Whoever that is, they've fought groups before"

"I wonder who that is" Yuki spoke curiously as Tetsuya slammed a glowing fist into the skull of another ogre on the ground.

"That armour's his Sacred Gear…but I've never heard of one like that" Saria spoke surprised, her eyes widening as the armoured Tetsuya stood before the leader of the ogres, both of his swords slipped back into his armour as his distorted voice spoke up

**"Looks like you are the last one…"** The leader gritted its teeth in anger as he lifted both arms, pulling out a large slab of concrete from the wall before bringing it down onto Tetsuya's head. Tetsuya caught the concrete with his hands, a battle of strength between them starting as Tetsuya was glad for the boost his armour gave him.

**[Use the jets]** Larmore spoke up, Tetsuya smirking under his armour as he fired up the jetpack and forced the concrete into the ogre's head before firing a beam of energy from one of his arm cannons into its chest and making it fall backwards dead.

'Glad that's over…' Tetsuya thought to himself with a sigh, Larmore quick to add

**[And you didn't even have to use that power either]**

"Who are you?" Tetsuya heard Saria call, turning to face the six she-devils as he replied

**"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself…?"** Saria flustered slightly annoyed as she answered

"I'm Saria Barbatos…you are?"

**"Larmore"** Tetsuya replied the first name that came to mind, feeling Larmore chuckle in his mind as Saria looked at him curiously as she muttered

"Larmore…I've heard that before…"

**"I have other matters to deal with…"** Tetsuya started shooting out of the hole in the roof that he had accidentally made with one of his cannon blasts. Saria frowning at how quick he was to leave as she sighed and turned back to the others as she spoke

"Let's get back to the clubroom"

…

Author's Note

This idea was from ShadowUzumaki55 who also helped with the characters who are all OCs. Anyway hope you enjoy it.


End file.
